Our little secret
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Jen and Jonsey like the fact they get to live in the same house, especially when Jonsey gets drunk and they share a bed. There was no denying the attraction was there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen or any of the characters, just the ideas inside my head.**

* * *

Why did Jonsey have to get wasted last night? Why did he have to drink all of his Dad's beer in his room? Why was it so hard to find the bathroom in his drunken state? He knew where the bathroom is, he used it every morning when he woke up but now all of a sudden it seemed harder to do and it was 3:00am and he needed to pee.

"Shit..." Jonsey muttered. "Don't fall down the stairs man. Let's just pee and then sleep."

He managed to make it to the bathroom and pee on the floor, his brother was going to love him in the morning when he had to clean it up. Now the only thing that was left was for him to make it back to his room and close his eyes and hope that the room would stop spinning. He made it back to his room and climbed into his bed only to find that someone was in his bed.

"Get out of my bed..." Jonsey groaned.

"What the heck?" Jen shot up in her bed. "Jonsey, this is my bed! Go to your own, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Don't yell." Jonsey put his head under the blankets. "You'll...me...headache..."

"Jonsey! Get out of my bed!" Jen yelled. "Have you been drinking? You have a math test tomorrow, you can't go to school smelling like alcohol and you'll never pass the test!"

"Wyatt is in class..." Jonsey muttered. "He'll cheat me and I'll pass well."

"You're not making any sense." Jen told him. "Just sleep here tonight and tomorrow I'll help you with the hangover before school."

"I always knew you would care about me." Jonsey gave Jen a drunken smile. "Like me? You have...a...crush still?"

"Jonsey, I think you should just sleep and not talk to me." Jen laid her head back on her pillow. Jonsey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Even though she was blushing she didn't feel Jonsey ever needed to find that out. This was pretty weird for Jen to be sharing a bed with her step brother and what would her parents and Nikki say if they ever found out?

* * *

The next morning when Jen woke up she found Jonsey's arms still wrapped around her and she quickly escaped from his grasp and went over to her make-up station and grabbed her hairdresser and started brushing her hair. Jen felt like she should take a shower, she felt really dirty when she thought about how she cuddled up all night with her step brother who was being a drunken creep.

"My head hurts so bad..." Jonsey groaned as he sat up in the bed and looked at Jen. "Why am I here?"

"You showed up last night and were drunk." Jen sighed. "I didn't want to see you get in trouble with our parents so I left you stay here and you told me you were going to cheat on your test."

"Oh..." Jonsey blushed. "Well thanks for helping me, I guess I owe you one."

"Yeah, you definitely do." Jen laughed. "I could have done without the cuddling."

"Woah, back it up!" Jonsey got out of bed. "We spent the whole night cuddling? Why were you cuddling with me?!"

"You're the one who cuddled with me." Jen blushed. "I think you were just drunk."

"You know I always did think you were cute and if we weren't related by marriage then I would date you. I know I bag on you all the time but it's just my way of showing you that I care." Jonsey smiled. "It would be so weird to date someone who I already lived with."

"I think that just makes it easier..." Jen blushed and smiled. "Would it be weird if two people who were step siblings dated? I mean, it wouldn't be like we were related or anything so it's totally okay. It is, isn't it?"

"No, I think it's perfectly okay and if I wasn't dating Nikki then I think it would be totally cool to be 16 and having a girlfriend live with me." Jonsey told her.

"You'd be okay with it?" Jen asked him. "I think it would be wrong."

Jonsey smirked and walked up to Jen and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Jen seemed shocked but didn't push away like she felt she should. This felt right to her and she didn't know what their parents would say and she really didn't care at this point.

"So...what do we do know?" Jen asked as she broke away. "Nikki will kill me! Plus, what the heck is my Mom going to say if she finds out?"

"Nobody needs to know, it can be our secret." Jonsey told her.

"Yeah, remember how well that worked out last time?" Jen reminded him. "When you saw me naked you told everyone."

"So did you." Jonsey reminded her. "This needs to stay between us, Jen."

"Okay, fine." Jen sighed. "What if you just sleep in here at night after everyone goes to sleep?"

"I can't do it every night, you know eventually your Mom and my Dad will find out!" Jonsey told her. "Are you sure you even want me to do this?"

"Not if you don't want to." Jen sat on her bed. "Usually I'm the one who has to be the mature one and make the rules but this time I don't want to. I want you to stay here with me but it's up to you, if you think this is a bad idea then don't do it."

"I think it's a bad idea but I still want to do this." Jonsey sat down next to her on the bed. "It's me we're talking about! I'm the king of bad ideas Jen! I think we should do it a few times a week and it can be our secret! You tell anyone and it's over."

"Really? We're actually going to do this?" Jen was surprised. "Okay, it can be our secret."

"Good." Jonsey kissed Jen on the lips. "I should go get ready for that test."

"Yeah, I still have to take a shower." Jen blushed. "So...I'll see you after school at the mall then?"

"Uh...Yeah." Jonsey smiled as he opened Jen's bedroom door to leave. "See ya then."

"Can't wait." Jen smiled as Jonsey shut the door on his way out.

Yeah, it may be weird if anyone found out and Nikki would kill her but Jen couldn't help it, nothing was going to be the same between her and Jonsey and she didn't care. If loving your step brother was wrong then Jen didn't want to be right.

* * *

**So, this was my first time doing a 6Teen fic. I always liked the show and I always saw chemistry between Jen and Jonsey. I still like Jonsey/Nikki but Jen/Jonsey is my guilty pleasure and I promise you as I get better writing for this fandom then everyone will be in character more and more. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
